


Officer Jaeger

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, Eren handcuffs Levi mmkay, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: One shot set in the Metamorphosis universeIt's time for Eren to pay Levi back for dressing up as a nurse for him. With Armin's help, he becomes... Officer Jaeger.





	Officer Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> Those freaking tags. I'm... Will I ever write a non-smutty one shot?? The world may never know! 
> 
> Dedicated to those who helped bring this one shot to AO3. I appreciate all of you so much.

I came home from work at seven p.m. to find the driveway empty. Eren’s motorcycle was gone, which meant he’d already left for work. Somehow coming home to an empty house never got any easier; neither did sleeping alone in our bed. When I fell asleep holding his pillow, I ached for the days when I worked at Club Rose and we spent all our time together. Now that I was an editor at Sina Publishing, our schedules didn’t meet up. I only got to see him for a few hours a day before he headed to the club for his shift. And today, he had gone in earlier than usual. The fact that I wouldn’t see him until tomorrow made me restless.

     After I parked, I climbed out of my car and strode to the front door of our two-story house. The first thing I saw when I stepped inside was one of Eren’s button-down shirts. It was on the entry table, crumpled in a ball, like he’d tossed it on there without much thought. I picked it up with a shake of my head and tucked it under my arm. I planned to take it upstairs to throw it in the wash, but then I smelled something familiar. Eren’s cologne. I quickly brought the shirt to my face, and sure enough, the smell of his cologne wafted toward me.

     God, I missed him so much.

     I toed off my shoes before stripping right there in the entryway. The only thing I kept on, besides my boxers, were my beige cable knit socks. Then I slipped into Eren’s shirt, content as I gathered my clothes from off the floor.

     I’d just set them down on the couch when my cell phone rang. I fished it out of my pants pocket to see Armin’s smiling face lighting up the screen. He looked angelic. By looking at this picture, you would never guess that five minutes after I took it, he did a striptease for his fiancé Jean.  

     “Hello?” I answered.

     “Hello, gorgeous. Are you home?”

     “Yeah, I just walked through the door, actually. What’s up?”

     “Oh, nothing,” he said in a voice that told me it was definitely not nothing. “I just wanted to make sure you were home.”

     “And why’s that?”

     “Your luscious ass will find out soon enough, believe me. Just brace yourself, honey, because I can guarantee that you’re not ready for what’s about to walk through that door.”

     “What? The door?”

     As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I could make a guess at what stood on the other side of it, but throughout the years I’ve learned that Armin was unpredictable, so it would be wrong. The only way to find out was to open it.

     “Are you here?” I said into the phone while I inched closer to the entryway, trying to catch a peek at whoever rang the bell.

     “Just open the door, Levi.”

     “But I’m indecent. Is it you, or not?”

     A sigh. Then, “It’s me.”

     Relieved that some stranger wasn’t lurking outside my house, I hurried to the door, yanked it open, and stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn’t Armin I found on my front porch. Standing there in a pristine navy-blue police uniform, complete with peaked cap and aviator sunglasses, was none other than Eren. The outfit gave him such an air of authority, my knees threatened to buckle from the mere sight of him. Then he smiled, and I could have sworn I saw God.

     I clutched the phone with enough force to snap it in half. It amazed me how it held up in my death grip. “Is this your doing?” I choked out.

     “Mhm,” Armin hummed, smug as could be. “Like what you see? I thought now was a good time for Eren to pay you back for dressing up as a nurse.”

     “God, I... I’m speechless.”

     He laughed. “Well, you can thank me later. Right now I think someone’s waiting for you. Go on. Go enjoy your husband. I know you want to.”

     “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

     “You bet your sweet ass you’re calling me tomorrow. I want to hear all about your night with Officer Jaeger.”

     “That—Shit. Thanks for that mental image. I’m hanging up on you now.” I ended the call with a groan, which caused a knowing expression to appear on Eren’s face. He looked so good, it was unbelievable. “Get in here already,” I demanded.

     To my surprise, Eren stayed put. He cleared his throat to compose himself and said, “Actually, sir, I received a distress call from one of your neighbors. They expressed concern for your wellbeing. Said something about hearing suspicious noises coming from your residence.” He tilted his head to the side to peer around my head. “Do you know anything about that? Maybe I should come inside and take a look around.”

     I gawked at him for an entire minute, unable to utter a single word to break the silence. What was happening here? Was he planning to assume the role of a police officer? The answer hit me a moment later. Of course he was! Armin was the person behind this little scheme and would’ve instructed him to play the part. Dammit, nothing could have prepared me for this. Eren hadn’t even laid a finger on me, yet here I was, hard and aching for his touch. How was I supposed to play along when I wanted him to slam me up against the wall right the hell now?

     Deciding to get into character, I said, in a strained voice that gave away how turned on I was, “Now that you mention it, I did hear something unusual coming from upstairs. I think I’d feel a lot better if you checked it out.” I moved aside to give him room to step past me. When he was inside, I closed the door and added, “I’m glad the police were notified. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here, officer.”

     “Just leave it to me. I’ll take care of everything.” The way he looked at me as he spoke assured me that the only thing getting taken care of here was me.

     I suppressed a shiver and followed him into the living room, where he took off his sunglasses to hang them from the neck of his shirt. When he looked at me with those remarkable dual-colored eyes of his, I swallowed hard, turning around to fluff up the couch cushions in a useless attempt to keep from throwing myself at him.

     “Is there someone else in the house I should know about, or are you alone?” Eren asked.

     “There’s no one else here. My husband is at work.”

     “Husband, huh?” His gaze raked over every inch of my body, intense and unfaltering, making me squirm. “He’s a lucky man.”

     “You think so? He hasn’t been around much lately.” I looked up at him. “I’ve been lonely.”

     A flicker of emotion crossed Eren’s face and erased the playful expression that had been there a moment ago. He stepped forward, hand raised as though he wanted to comfort me, but drew back at the last second. “He’s an idiot,” he said with his hands fisted at his sides.

     “He’s anything but an idiot. He’s kind, understanding, supportive, and that’s only a few of his qualities.” I smiled. “I love him very much.”

     Eren drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as if he were in pain, then muttered, “Damn you,” right before he pinned me up against the wall and kissed me with a fierce intensity that had me aching in all the right places. I opened my mouth under his and moaned as his tongue brushed against mine. “I had it all planned out”—he lifted me, my back sliding up the wall—“then you went and said that. Now I can’t control myself.”

     “Good. I’m already losing my mind.” I curled my legs around his waist. “Make a mess of me.”

     “Then turn around.”

     I whipped around the instant he lowered me to the floor and pressed my hands flat against the wall, turning my head to stare at him over my shoulder. He unclipped a pair of fur lined leather handcuffs from his utility belt. The sight of them made me wriggle my hips in anticipation. “Gonna handcuff me, Officer Jaeger?”

     “I’m going to do a lot more than that. Put your hands behind your back.”

     I did as he ordered, back arching at the feel of the cuffs sliding around my wrists. When they were buckled in place, he dropped to his knees and dragged my boxers down my legs until they were low enough for me to step out of them. Then he brought his hand back and spanked me on the ass. Hard. I cried out in surprise at the sudden burst of pleasure that left my cock throbbing. Desperate for more, I pushed back, but he pulled his hand away and grinned in satisfaction when he saw the imprint of it left on my skin.

     “Eren,” I said, a plea.

     He ignored it. “Spread your legs.” I widened my stance. “Good, just like that.”

     “Eren, I-I...”

     “You what?”

     “I can’t take much more. Please hurry.”

     “Mm, we just started. Your impatience won’t do today.” He kissed the small of my back. “After all, you haven’t been good, have you? I need to discipline you properly. So be a good boy and stay still for me.” He spread my cheeks apart, and with one slow lap of his tongue, licked my entrance. The wet heat of his mouth drove me crazy, making my legs shake with the effort of keeping still. I wanted to push my hips down to deepen the contact. I almost did when he worked a finger into me with irritable slowness. “Be patient,” he said, sensing my frustration. “I’ll take care of you.”        

     “I can’t. I’m—” My words cut off on a gasp as he curled his finger into my prostate. My knees gave out from the sensation, and I struggled to keep myself upright, sagging against the wall.

     “You’re already about to come from just my fingers? You really can’t take much more, can you? You want me that badly?”

     “I want you...so badly...” I said.

     “This?” He undid the zipper of his slacks and pulled out his hard cock. He stroked it once, thumb swiping over the head and smearing pre-come on his piercing.

     I licked my lips. I wanted to taste him. “Please.”

     “Then open yourself up for me.”

     “But I can’t. The handcuffs...”

     He produced a small bottle of lube from his pocket, then unscrewed the cap and poured some onto my fingers. “You can reach. Come on. Show me how much you want me.” He licked my inner thigh. “Open yourself nice and wide, and I’ll give you what you want.”

     I bit down on my bottom lip and reached down until my slippery fingers brushed across my entrance. As I pushed two of them inside to the knuckles, I made eye contact with him and watched his brows furrow in concentration. He never took his eyes off me as I fingered myself.  

     “We haven’t done it in a while, yet you’re doing that so easily.” He worked his hand up and down his length as he kept his eyes on me. I spread my fingers apart, opening myself up for him just like he’d asked me to. “Have you been doing it yourself?”

     I leaned my head against the wall and nodded. My body was on fire, sweat prickling on my chest.

     “Do you think of me when you do it?” he asked.

     “Yes, but it’s never enough. Your fingers are longer than mine. Thicker. They can reach places I can’t.” I rocked my hips down, unsatisfied. “Even now... This isn’t enough. I feel so empty without you inside me. I want you here”—I sank my fingers in deeper—“filling me up.”

     Eren clenched his teeth and stood up. I eased my fingers out in time for him to nudge my legs further apart with his knee. When the head of his cock pressed against my entrance, I waited, but he pulled back a second later.

     “No,” I protested. “Don’t stop.”

     “You won’t be able to hold yourself up in this position.” Without further explanation, he wrapped his arm around my waist and carried me to the coffee table, where he bent me over the top, knocking aside a stack of magazines with his elbow. The mess he’d made didn’t seem to concern him. He was too busy lifting my leg and setting it sideways on top of the table, opening me up completely. I only had a moment to recollect myself before he slid inside me with one slow roll of his hips. He went in so deep. The nub of his piercing pressed tight against my prostate and pushed me over the edge. I stiffened beneath him, eyes squeezing shut as I came on a silent scream. It was a quick, burning release that left me aching for more.

     “Eren,” I moaned, feeling him swell inside me, bigger and harder.

     He grabbed the chain between the handcuffs and pulled me back until my body arched. “Were you that pent up? You came a lot.”

     “It’s still not enough. I want...more...”

     He ran his fingertips down the length of my spine as he slid out and pushed back in, starting a slow pace that had me shaking from overstimulation. “Tell me how you want it. Fast?” _Out. In._ “Or should I take it slow?”

     “Do anything. I like everything you do. Just hurry... I want to feel it.”

     He pulled out, unbearably slow and steady, making me feel every last inch of him before he thrust back in with enough force to push me further up on the table. “I’ll make you feel it,” he growled, twisting his fingers in my hair to draw my head back. With his forearm between my shoulder blades, he pinned me down and fucked me with greedy abandon, hitting that spot inside me with every snap of his hips. “Is this what you want?”

     _“Yes.”_ I clenched around him, almost sobbing from the intensity of it. It felt so good.

     Eren wound his arm around my chest to ease me back onto my knees. I turned toward him, a panting mess, and he kissed me, tongue moving against mine in deep licks that sent sparks of heat racing down my spine. I wanted him closer, needed it, but the cuffs made that impossible.

     “Take off your shirt,” I said.

     He unfastened the buttons of his shirt and shrugged out of it. I marveled at the corded muscles of his arms, watching them bunch as he positioned me as he wanted, hoisting me up onto the table with little effort. When he raised my hips and spread my legs wide enough for the tip of my cock to touch the cold surface of the table, all I could do was follow his lead. I kissed his wrist as he braced his arms on either side of my head and set a pace that had me rocking forward. All my senses narrowed down to him thrusting against that place inside me, until I couldn’t... I couldn’t...

     Eren wrapped his hand around my length, applying just enough pressure to keep me from coming.

     “No,” I whined.

     He groaned when I clamped down on him. “Let’s come together.”

     My brain couldn’t even process anything aside from the overwhelming need to orgasm. “Please,” I said, slurring the word, “let me...come...”

     “Hold out a bit longer.”

     “I can’t. It’s already...too much...” I cried out as he hit my prostate again, shaking hard and tightening around him to the point he had to slow down. “Too much.”

     Eren’s rhythm faltered. With a curse, he thrust into me one last time, burying himself to the hilt as he began to come. The hard jerking of his cock was followed by bursts of heat that had me writhing back against him. Feeling me squirm, he released his grip on me and every muscle in my body tensed at once before melting into shudders. My orgasm rippled through me, intense and unwavering, leaving me a trembling, moaning mess by the time it subsided.

     When I sagged against the table, it took several moments for Eren to pull out. He immediately unbuckled the cuffs and massaged my shoulders. “You okay?”

     “Mhm,” I said, humming in approval as he rubbed all the kinks out of my sore muscles. This wasn’t the first time I’d been tied up. He knew which muscles needed attention.

     “Come here. Let’s go clean you up.”

     He helped me to my feet. My legs refused to stop shaking, but I shot him a pleased grin when his come trickled down my thighs. “We need to shower. You made a mess of me. I don’t think I’ll make it up the stairs on these useless legs, though.”

     “Don’t worry about that,” he said, lifting me into his arms. He held me close to his chest. “I’ll do everything.”

     I nuzzled his neck. “I love you.”

     “I love you, too.” For some reason he looked pained, but then he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

     By the time we reached the second floor, I knew something was wrong. He was being too quiet.

     “Hey, look at me,” I said as he put me down in our bathroom. I brushed a lock of hair away from his face just to have him turn his head and avert his gaze. “What’s wrong?”

     Eren worried at his bottom lip in silence. Then, pulling me to him, he said, “I never meant to make you feel lonely. I’ll quit working at the club. I’ll be a fitness instructor at the gym Jean and I go to. That way our schedules will match up better than they do now.”

     “So that’s what’s bothering you.” I sighed. I shouldn’t have told him that earlier. “You think I want you to quit working at the club?”

     “No, I just—” He rested his forehead against mine. “I miss you like crazy. I’ve been enduring it because you have your dream job now. The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel bad for going after the job you’ve wanted for years, and I knew that if I quit Club Rose, you’d blame yourself. But I never expected you to feel lonely.” He gritted his teeth. “I’m stupid for not seeing it before.”

     “Will you stop that? You’re not stupid, Eren.”

     “But—”

     “But nothing,” I interrupted. “None of us are to blame. It’s natural for us to miss each other, but that doesn’t mean I want you to give up your job. You love working at the club.”

     “I love you more.”

     “Then you’ll love that I now have a part time job at the club. Every weekend, you’re going to see me up in that cage.”

     His head flew back. He stared at me with wide eyes. “Are you serious?”

     “Yeah. I’m surprised Armin didn’t drop hints when he saw you today. Then again, he’s better at keeping a secret than we are. But I already have my schedule all worked out. My first day back at the club is this Saturday. Mikasa’s planning to put you in the cage with me to kick off the night.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Maybe I’ll handcuff you to the cage again.”

     “You can handcuff me all you want.” He lifted me off my feet and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. “You have no idea how happy this makes me, Levi. I can’t wait to be up there with you.”

     “I heard you haven’t gone up since I left.”

     “I have no reason to,” he said, matter of fact. He set me down on my feet and undressed me, smiling when he realized I was wearing one of his shirts. “You’re the only one I’m interested in. I don’t want to be locked up in the cage with any other dancer except you. Unless you’re suggesting—”

     “No,” I said right away, cutting him off.

     He laughed. “That’s what I thought. Now get in the shower.”

     “You’re not coming in with me?”

     He smacked my ass, ushering me into the walk-in shower. He turned on the water. “I’ll be in in a minute. You haven’t eaten yet, so I’m going to order us some Chinese takeout. That way it’s here by the time we get out.”

     “Okay.” I tipped my head back and leaned up on tiptoes. “Kiss,” I demanded. He kissed me with a smile on his lips. “Mm, another one.”

     He kissed me three more times. “Now let me leave before I can’t summon the willpower to go.”

     “Fine. Go.”

     I stepped under the showerhead once he left the bathroom. The hot water washed over me, loosening the knots in my shoulders. I sighed as my taught muscles relaxed and stayed like that long enough for Eren to make a phone call, order takeout, and come back upstairs. When he slid the shower door open to see me standing there, languid and unmoving, he asked, “Have you washed up yet?”

     “Nope,” I replied, ever cheerful.

     “You mean to tell me you haven’t moved the whole time I’ve been gone?” I nodded. He shook his head with a grin on his face. “What am I going to do with you, Levi Jaeger? Hmm?” He came in and grabbed my loofah down from the shower caddy. After he rubbed soap into it, he washed me clean with the utmost of care, so gentle I hardly felt the loofah at all. It was moments like this that I realized how much he loved me. I could feel it in his every touch, in the soft press of his fingers against my hip as he held me in place. All of it was a silent confirmation that he didn’t mind doing this for me.

     Half-asleep, I mumbled, “I could do with a lifetime of this.”

     “It’s a good thing we’re married, then.”

     “Mm.”

     He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me forward until our bodies pressed together. Where my body was soft, his was hard, honed from countless hours spent training at the warehouse. “Here, lean on me so I can wash your hair.”

     “Want to wash yours too,” I said.

     “You’re practically asleep on your feet.”

     I shook my head. “I can do it.”

     “It’s fine. Let me take care of you.”

     Giving in, I rested my head against his chest. The feel of his fingers working shampoo into my hair was familiar and comforting. My eyes drifted close of their own accord. The repetitive, soothing motion wasn’t helping me feel anymore awake. I wanted to curl up under a blanket and go to sleep encompassed in Eren’s warmth.

     “That tired, huh?” he asked while he rinsed out my hair. “Think you can stay up long enough to eat dinner?”

     “Always.”

     He laughed. “Then let’s get out. Our food should be here soon.” He shut off the water before leading me out of the shower onto an oversized bath mat. I took the towel he offered me and started to dry off. I was so sleepy that when the doorbell rang a moment later, I jumped. Eren rubbed my arm to calm me, then said, “I’ll go and get that. Finish getting dressed.”

     While he fetched the food, I walked into our bedroom and rummaged through my dresser drawers for a comfy pair of pajamas. There were loads of skimpy outfits in here, all gifts from a certain someone named Armin Arlert. I’d lost count of how many clothes he’d given me throughout the years. He used just about any excuse to buy me more and dress me up for Eren. Now it seemed he was having some fun putting Eren in uniforms. That I did not mind one bit.

     I settled on black silk pajamas, and then made my way downstairs, where I found Eren setting up our food in the living room. “We’re eating here?” I asked.

     “I thought we could watch a movie. Is that okay?”

     “It’s fine with me. Did you open the door in that?” He only had on a pair of jeans. They hung low on his hips, revealing his trim waist and sharp V-cut.

     “Yeah. Why?”

     “Probably gave the delivery man a heart attack,” I said as I plopped down on the couch. I noted that he’d cleaned the coffee table while I got dressed. I grinned.

     “I doubt that. Not everyone finds me attractive the way you do.”

     I picked up a spring roll and bit into it. It was crunchy and delicious. “I don’t believe that for a second. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

     “Yeah. I’m pretty average.”

     I choked on the food in my mouth, sputtering. He came and thumped me on the back. _“Average?”_ I gasped once I recovered. “Is that what you just said? Are you out of your mind? If you’re average, then I’m a cow!”

     “You’re not a cow, and you’re yelling.”

     “I’m yelling because you’re hot!”

     Before we could continue our banter, the doorbell rang.

     “There’s the delivery man again,” I said. “Here to get a second look at you.”

     Eren rolled his eyes as he went to answer the door. It wasn’t the delivery man that walked inside with a couple bottles of champagne in hand. It was Armin and Jean.

     “I brought the bubbly!” Armin announced with a soul-dissolving smile.

     “What are we celebrating?” I asked.

     The smile disappeared in a nanosecond. He leveled his gaze on me. “Please tell me I didn’t hear that come out of your mouth. What do you mean ‘what are we celebrating?’ Hello, we’re celebrating your return to Club Rose! I can’t even tell you how excited I am to have you back. I’m going to teach you so many new dance routines, your thighs are going to burn for years to come.” He shoved both Jean and Eren in the direction of the kitchen. “Go get some glasses. We’re going to drink ourselves stupid tonight.”

     “I hate to burst your bubble,” Jean said, “but doesn’t Levi work tomorrow morning?”

     “Yes,” Eren confirmed. “He’s only drinking one glass.”

     “One glass?” Armin roared.

     Eren pointed at him, eyes narrowing. “One glass.”

     While they argued about how much alcohol I’d consume tonight, I picked up my chopsticks and started eating my steamed vegetable dumplings. They went back and forth for a while, but in the end, like I’d expected, Eren won. I would only be drinking one glass of champagne.

     “Unbelievable.” Armin threw himself on the couch beside me and opened his mouth. I fed him a dumpling. “Why does he have to be the voice of reason nowadays? He used to be so reckless. Now that he’s a married man, he’s actually responsible and mature. What’s up with that?”

     I shrugged, smiling.

     “Sure you don’t know,” Armin said with a smile of his own, knocking his elbow against my arm. “You’ve changed my best friend for the better, and you know it.”

     Jean came back into the living room with four champagne flutes. He put them down on the coffee table. I tried to hide a grin, but Eren saw it and smirked. It was a good thing he cleaned up in here before they came over.

     After Eren poured champagne into each of the flutes, and passed them around, Armin stood up and said, while holding his glass up high above his head, “To Levi! The second sexiest dancer at Club Rose!”

     “Um, wrong,” said Eren.

     Armin flapped his hand at him. “No one’s asking you. We all know you think Levi’s the sexiest guy in the entire world.”

     “To my friends and fiancé being complete morons,” Jean said, tapping his glass against mine. He drank down his champagne as though we were racing.

     When I raised my flute to my mouth, Armin scowled at me. “Don’t drink to that!”

     “I’m not. I’m drinking to your toast.” I took a sip of the champagne.           

     “I refuse to drink to your toast,” Eren said right before he raised his glass. “To Levi, the only dancer at Club Rose that matters.” He threw back his drink in the most dramatic way, sighing when he finished it all. “Best toast I’ve given all year.”

     Armin glared daggers at him. “I want my police uniform back.”

     “No way,” Jean said. “I’m never wearing that again. God knows what these two got on it.”

     “Can’t you make a guess?” Eren flashed him a you-know-exactly-what-we-got-on-it look.

     Before this conversation could go any further, I shot to my feet and scooped up the remote control. I turned on the TV. “Who’s ready to watch a movie?”

     “I’ve been ready since I walked through the door.” That came from Jean, who looked beyond exasperated at this point.

     Armin tugged him down on the couch and leaned against him. “Don’t be a grump.”

     I browsed through HBO On-Demand and selected a random movie about aliens. After the opening credits finished playing, the chatter in the room died down. Jean wrapped his arm around Armin, pulling him close, until they looked like one big lump on the couch. Then Eren came to sit on the other side of me. He picked up his container of noodles and dug in. I was too tired to pay much attention to the movie, but I couldn’t be any happier with how today turned out. Content, I leaned my head on Eren’s shoulder. He turned and kissed my forehead.

     “Still tired?” he whispered.

     I nodded.

     He took the champagne flute out of my hand and set it down on the coffee table. As he gathered me up in his arms, I spotted the aviator sunglasses he’d worn earlier. Both lenses were broken. He must have smashed them with his knee after he took off his shirt. For some reason that struck me as hilarious. I covered my mouth in an attempt to keep my laughter from bubbling over, but it burst out of me anyway.

     “Dammit, Levi. This is a good part,” Jean complained, snatching up the remote control to turn up the volume while glowering at me.

     Eren nibbled my ear. “What’s so funny?”

     I pointed to the sunglasses. “When did you do that?”

     “I have no idea. Damn, they are ruined. I Hulk smashed them.”

     I laughed harder. “How did you not feel that?”

     “I was too busy feeling you.”

     “And I am about to be busy,” Jean began, “throttling the both of you!”

     Eren snorted, no doubt wondering how Jean was going to accomplish that when he’d never won a fight against him. He went to speak, but then the doorbell rang. Again.

     “I’ll get it,” Armin offered, detaching himself from Jean. A moment passed before he returned with Mikasa.

     “Heard you guys were celebrating,” she said. “Is there room for one more?”

     “Always,” I said.

     She made herself comfortable in the recliner, and I snuggled closer to Eren, happy to be spending the night with my perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Are they really perfect? Nah. But to Levi, they are, flaws and all.
> 
> I miss and love these boys so much. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and dropping me some comments. :)


End file.
